You are my Queen
by Leah Day
Summary: Just an alternate ending ... I really wanted D and M together.


_**You are my Queen**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Disclaimer**_

I own nothing, drat!

Rated a plump PG 15 for mild sexual content, written using Australian grammar and spelling

_**Summary**_

Alternate ending to Dracula 2000. What kind of vampire would Mary be had she drained Simon of his blood?

_**The rooftop**_

The blood had grown disagreeably cold in Mary's throat. Disgusted, she pulled away from the wound, spitting on the ground.

Lucy leaned over and dabbed a white handkerchief at Mary's bloodied mouth.

"Thank you," Mary said coolly to her friend.

She turned to Judas.

The vampire was smiling as if to say. "Well done."

The youngest of the new batch of vampires left Simon Sheppard's slumped corpse. Gracefully walking towards her dark lord.

Mary's once bloodshot, crazed eyes had returned to their usual gentle brown. The sickening paleness of her skin had taken it's leave, thus giving the girl a glowing, beatific, countenance.

He reached for her hands, stroking his thumbs over her knuckles.

Mary's pink lips formed a diminutive smile.

"I assumed that you would wish to keep him with us?" Judas murmured, eyes searching her, curious. "You did care for him."

"He would not have understood," Mary replied, refusing to be cowed by her mate. "My reasons for ending him are justified. I will not be hunted down like an animal."

Her eyes became cold and hard. Mercilessly, they bore into him. Judas felt as if she were burning his very soul.

He stiffened ever so slightly.

"Ever again," she added, her voice mirroring her eyes, grip on his hands tightening ever so slightly.

Judas, knowing he needed to remain in control, offered his mate a curt nod, refusing to lose himself to a violent passion.

The girl had taken her place by his side; he had gotten what he wanted.

To have a conniption right now would be most foolish indeed.

"The sun will be rising shortly," he told her. "We must retire."

The girl nodded.

"Dispose of his corpse," Judas instructed, falling into step beside his prize. "I want him to be ashes by the following night fall."

_**The cemetery, a mausoleum**_

The young female vampire frowned at her mate, suspicious. "What is this place?" she asked.

"Your new home," he replied casually, pushing a slab of stone out of the way, "for now."

Mary wrinkled her nose then shrugged.

'_Beggars cannot be choosers,'_ she decided mentally.

OoO

Inside, it was huge, clean and dry; the windows were blocked and there were no disagreeable odours about it.

The slab, after a few moments of more pushing, finally blocked the entrance thus causing the girl to jump at the sudden loss of moonlight.

After a mere second, everything became clear, for her.

"Where are the coffins?" Mary asked.

Surely there would be coffins inside a tomb?

"I had them removed," her mate replied. "We won't need them; we'll sleep on the floor."

"_Then why did he sleep in a coffin?"_ Mary wondered.

She couldn't understand.

"Your father imprisoned me in a coffin. I had no choice but to remain in it," the male vampire replied, reading the thought she had forgot to keep hidden.

The girl bowed her head. "I'm sorry for that," she said softly, honestly.

He looked at her unblinkingly for a moment or so.

"It was not your doing that put me in there, little one," he replied wearily. "I cannot blame you for that."

He then sat on the solid floor then gestured for her to sit beside him.

Mary looked doubtfully at her maker, wrinkling her nose.

"It will be cold," she said eventually.

"You will not feel it for long," Judas replied.

Upon hearing that, the former human raised an eyebrow in amusement. Gradually, she sat on the far left side of their crypt, leaning against the wall, clasping her small hands in her lap, twiddling her toes, waiting for slumber to take her.

Judas shook his head.

"That can hardly be construed as comfortable," he said to her. "Come here."

The female vampire worried her bottom lip, regarding him.

"Please?"

OoO

Moments later, they were lying naked on his jacket.

Mary writhed beneath him, moaning and panting as his mouth and hands ardently worshipped her.

OoO

With immense inertia fast claiming them, the pair curled against each other, their bodies trembling from the aftermath of their explosive union.

"Thank you," Judas panted against Mary's sleek neck.

"For?" she asked softly.

He pulled her closer, holding her tightly.

This particular motion would have crushed a mortal body but, for Mary, it brought only the feeling of comforting sanctuary.

"For becoming my queen." he replied and closed his eyes. "For letting me catch you."

Mary blinked.

'For letting me catch you,'

An argument rose in her throat but she quickly dashed it away, deciding it would be more devastating than fruitful to argue with Judas right now.

She needed to be careful.

He was older, faster and stronger. She had to remember that.

Nevertheless, she would not spend her eternity with him treating her as little more than a pretty commodity. He had more then enough of those.

No. He had taken from her. He had told her that he wished for a companion, claimed her to be his queen, now he would have to learn that he could no longer have his cake and eat it too.

A small, pleased smile graced her mouth.

Mary closed her eyes.

She was going to make a very, very good queen, and the best thing was that she had all the time in the world to become one.

_**The end**_


End file.
